La necesidad no siempre acepta razones
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Razón es una palabra facil de definir, y tambien define al Dr. Spencer Reid. Pero ¿que pasa si hay "algo" mas fuerte que las razones? ¿Será Reid capaz de sobreponerse a su necesidad?


Reto para la Comunidad Pervert days: Moralejas

Moraleja 3.- La Necesidad no Siempre Acepta Razones

Es dentro del Universo de Criminal Minds. Historia Yaoi: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan.

Aclaraciones: CM no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes obviamente, así que ni yo ni las chicas de PervertDays ganamos nada más que un rato de diversión con todo esto. Tiene contenido M o R, como quieran, la cuestión es que no es para menores ni mentes puritanas.

Celebrando que en mi estado se ha dado el primer paso para reconocer a las Familias Diversas. ¡¡Viva la Democracia!! Y aquí esta mi humilde aportación.

ЏПЏПЏПЏПЏПЏ

"_Razón: Facultad de pensar, discurrir y juzgar."_

Spencer cerró el libro de golpe, sobresaltando a J.J. que estaba a unos metros. La mujer lo miró como preguntándole si pasaba algo. Mirada que Reid ignoró por completo. Sabía lo que decía la definición antes de abrirlo. Solo quería confirmar que esa definición no había variado en los últimos días….. o tal vez meses.

Volvió a abrir el diccionario…. a pesar de que sabia que encontraría.

"_Razón: Facultad intelectual que permite actuar acertadamente o distinguir lo bueno y verdadero de lo malo y falso."_

Nop. Ahí estaba. Razón. La misma definición que había consultado la última vez que había mirado la palabra. Dejo que su mirada se perdiera en el vacio. Buscando caminos ocultos en la definición. Su prodigiosa mente, capaz de leer quien-sabe-cuantas-palabras por minuto no le brindó la más mínima ayuda.

Lo intentó una tercera vez. A veces había escuchado eso de: "La tercera es la vencida". Sabía que estadísticamente eso era mentira. También sabía que por más veces que cerrara y abriera el libro en sus manos. Las letras impresas en el papel no cambiarían. Aun así. Abrió el libro.

"_Razón: Motivo o causa."_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Si existía un Dios, definitivamente no estaba en la lista de sus favoritos.

Sabia de memoria esas enunciaciones. Las había consultado innumerables veces en las últimas horas. Pero no servía de nada. Por primera vez en su vida Spencer Reid no encontraba apoyo en sus conocimientos. De nada le servía saberse de memoria los axiomas que explicaban la palabra que hasta ese momento había definido su carácter: Razón.

Todo en el Universo tenía un orden. El caos incluso, tenía ciertas reglas por las que se definía. La entropía y la entalpia convivían armoniosamente siguiendo sus propias razones, pero al menos seguían una razón. ¿Por qué de pronto a el se le antojaba no hacerlo?

Por que lo que Spencer quería estaba muy lejos de ser Racional; en cualquiera de sus acepciones. Por que de pronto el joven Dr. no tenía la capacidad ni de juzgar, ni discurrir, ni actuar acertadamente, ni distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, o lo verdadero y lo falso, vamos; ¡¡¡Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar!!! Y eso lo aterraba más que cualquier psicópata alterado que amenazara su vida. Y ya es decir mucho.

En ese momento Spencer Reid. Después de leerse todos los diccionarios que había podido encontrar. Después de buscar paginas y más paginas de internet. De haber consultado la misma palabra en todos los idiomas entendibles para el (exceptuando lo lenguajes orientales que aun no había estudiado), contando un par de Lenguas Muertas en el camino. Seguía con la misma idea.

No. No era una idea. Era una necesidad.

Eso. Una simple y llana necesidad. Como respirar. O beber agua. O comer. O; para el, leer. Así de sencillo. ¿Entonces por que le costaba tanto hacerlo?

Si eso. ¿Por qué?

Por que no es racional. Se contestó a si mismo. Repasó mentalmente la definición de la palabra.

"_Racional: Dotado de razón."_

Pero en ese momento lo ultimo que el quería era ser racional. No. No es que no quisiera. ¡¡Es que no podía!! Iba más allá de su capacidad. Y ya era decir demasiado. No podía ser racional. Por que esa necesidad era imperiosa. Y sabía que no podía evitarlo. No podía evitarlo, por que…. bueno, pues por que no podía.

La necesidad era mas poderosa que el. Que todas las razones, motivos o causas que pudieran existir.

Un ruido se escucho. La puerta de la oficina abriéndose. El primero en entrar es Gideon. Detrás de el Prentiss…. Y después: La necesidad de Spencer Reid.

Por que a su Necesidad no le importa. No le importa si están en la oficina. No le importa si parece sociópata escapado de institución mental. O psicópata en ataque de furia.

Cuando jala desesperadamente a Derek Morgan al baño de caballeros, afortunadamente J.J, Prentiss y Gideon han entrado a la oficina del jefe, García está metida en su oficina y a los de limpieza no han llegado. Por que la cara de sorpresa de Derek es todo un poema. Mientras Spencer pone el seguro a la puerta y se vuelve hacia el con cara de maniático.

Su necesidad no da explicaciones. Así que se lanza directamente a aprisionar a Morgan contra la pared. Y planta firmemente sus labios sobre los del moreno.

Y _siente_ mas que distingue como Morgan se relaja contra su cuerpo. Y no sabe si la dureza que se presiona contra su cadera está bien o mal, solo sabe que _es verdadera_, tan real que le quema, aun bajo la ropa. No juzga, por que no puede, pero _intuye_ que eso que ha escuchado es un gemido; un sonido profundo, gutural, que le ha dejado la piel de gallina. Sus pensamientos no discurren hacia ningún lado, porque toda su sangre ha hallado camino hacia un único sitio.

Y no _piensa_. Por que le es imposible. Cualquier _facultad intelectual_ está; si no es que ha sido ya; siendo absorbida por esa boca, que succiona rudamente su lengua. Molida por esa cadera que se presiona duro contra el. Deslizada por las manos grandes que se cuelan bajo su camisa. Olvidada por la maravillosa sensación del trasero que esta siendo firmemente apretado por sus manos.

Y no actúa acertadamente, solo se deja llevar. Por primera vez en su vida. Y es tremendamente genial. Por que ahora sus labios están en el cuello moreno, succionando, mordiendo, marcando. Y esas manos varoniles se han colado dentro de su pantalón. Y cuando siente que es apretado ligeramente _ahí_ abajo, todo motivo, causa o RAZÓN, es olvidada.

Y ya no piensa. Por que Derek logra separar sus labios, y lo mira. Pero no deja de acariciarlo dentro del pantalón. Le sonríe. Con esa sonrisa que le derrite. Y ahora es Reid el que está de espaldas a la pared. Y las manos ya no están _dentro_ sino _sobre_ su ropa, desabrochando el pantalón. Y la prenda es bajada junto con la ropa interior. Y en ese momento es que su razón debería decirle que hay mas gente en la oficina y que tal vez estén haciendo ruido, pero al Dr. no le importa, por que su necesidad es mas grande.

Y cuando el otro hombre se agacha, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Spencer cambia de opinión y decide que la deidad SI existe, y que de verdad lo quiere mucho. Por que su miembro es absorbido por Derek, que lo mete todo completo en su boca, luego lo saca lentamente, y cuando llega al final, chupa: fuerte. Y entonces el no puede seguir mirando. Su cabeza golpea la pared y se muerde los labios para no gritar. Su resolución es casi aplastada cuando una de las manos abandona la base de su erección para mover sus testículos, suavemente.

-Derek- dice; o más bien, intenta decir. El aludido levanta la mirada, sin dejar de hacer lo que esta haciendo. Y la vista hace que Spencer casi llegue a _ese_ punto. Y Morgan entiende esa mirada, así que saca el miembro de su boca, pasa una ultima vez la lengua, desde la base hasta la punta y se incorpora, para quedar a la altura del otro.

Lo mira dos segundos y lo besa. Y esta vez el que gime dentro del beso es Spencer. Para sorpresa del Dr. Derek acomoda cuidadosamente su excitado miembro dentro de su ropa interior y cierra sus pantalones. El aun está debilitado por el casi-orgasmo, así que es el mismo Morgan el que acomoda su "incomodidad" para que no se note. Lo toma de la mano y quita el seguro de la puerta.

El moreno lo jala hasta la puerta de salida y en el camino saca las llaves de su auto del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Y ausentemente Reid se pregunta como es que no sintió las llaves mientras estaban en _"esos"_ asuntos. Cuando llegan al vehículo; un jeep, obviamente, Derek lo deja en la puerta del pasajero y se va al otro lado. Antes de abrir la puerta le sonríe y es así como Spencer reacciona y se mete en el carro.

Cuando Derek se ha acomodado, acerca su rostro al de Reid y lo besa ligeramente. Sus ojos brillan de excitación y Spencer no puede evitarlo, extiende su mano izquierda y presiona la entrepierna del conductor, cuyo rostro está aun a centímetros del suyo y gime, casi lastimeramente. Sin embargo cuando abre los ojos castaños el Dr. ve algo más allá de lujuria o alteración hormonal. Y sonríe. La voz de Morgan es aun mas ronca y hace que un cosquilleo se extienda por cada milímetro de su cuerpo cuando pregunta:

-¿Tu casa o la mía?- y es allí cuando el Dr. Spencer Reid decide que a veces; y no es que a el le moleste: La necesidad no siempre entiende a la razón; y da gracias por eso.

ЏПЏПЏПЏПЏПЏ

Ok, eso es todo. Criticas, tomatazos, halagos, etc. son bienvenidos. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, aunque; como ya es costumbre en mi, debería estar haciendo tarea, pero bueno, el Yaoi me puede mas, jajaja. Son las 2 de la madrugada, tiempo de México y muero por subir esta entrada, espero verlas por aca. Ciao.


End file.
